


tommy is 16 and tommy is cold

by fagstar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Loneliness, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ph1lza Minecraft, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, a couple other ppl are mentioned but i dont feel like tagging them, idk tommys just really had a rough time on the smp, idk what tags to put, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagstar/pseuds/fagstar
Summary: it starts like this: tommy is 16 years old, and he is so, so cold.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	tommy is 16 and tommy is cold

It starts like this: Tommy is 16 years old and he is so, so cold.

Tommy is 16 and he’s been exiled from the very country he gave up everything to create. He lives in a ravine now, hiding from those he once may have called friends. It’s dark and wet and lonely. The air hangs heavy around him and he watches his brother lose himself. Wilbur is different now; the Wilbur that Tommy once knew, the happy Wilbur, President Soot, is gone. What’s left is a shell of a man, trust frayed thin from the betrayals of friends, of sons, who speaks of blood and war and death and  _ “Let’s be the bad guys, Tommy.” _ The weight of his reality bears down on his shoulders more and more with each passing day. To visit L’Manburg means to die. To visit friends means the ever-present fear of discovery nearly crushes him. Tommy is 16.

He copes. Making excuses to escape the stuffy, damp ravine and see the trees, digging secret tunnels that lead right into the heart of enemy territory (L’Manburg was once his home.) to see his friends. Tommy just wants someone to visit him, to talk to someone without his brothers whispering of bloodshed and explosions in his ears.

Tommy is 16 and his family is shattered. Wilbur has destroyed L’Manburg. It’s gone, now. There’s nothing left. Technoblade has spawned two withers, demons from hell, and set them on him and his friends. Phil has killed Wilbur and for the last time, his brother dies. Tommy has been condemned to die a hero’s death.  _ “You want to be a hero, Tommy? Then die like one.” _ Wilbur is dead. Techno is a traitor. Phil is a killer. Tommy is 16.

He pushes his feelings aside. New L’Manburg is being built, and as Vice President (he never wanted to be VP. Not until he had the discs) he has a responsibility to help. He gathers wood and mines cobblestone and iron and diamonds and has fun with his friends. No one asks if he is ok, but that’s fine. He doesn’t offer the information, anyways.

Tommy is 16 and he has been betrayed. Once again, he has been banished from his home. His best friend takes one look at him and calls him a liability, selfish. There was a plan. Quackity and Fundy agreed,  _ Tubbo  _ agreed. In the end, it didn’t matter. Because Tommy is on a boat, and he’s on an island, and he is so far from home. Tommy is 16, and he doesn’t know what to do.

He builds a tent, Tnret, and deals with it. He mines trees, and talks to Ghostbur, and prays to the Prime Log. And yeah, maybe Dream blows up his armour sometimes  (every day, without fail ) but that’s okay, because Dream is his friend. No one else comes to visit anyways, unless it’s out of pity. He talks to Mushroom Henry and trades with villagers and holds a beach party (that no one comes to) and makes cobblestone paths. He wants someone to visit him. 

Tommy is 16 and he’s above the clouds. Dream blew up Tnret, and Logstedshire, and the portal, and now the wind whips at his clothes and bites at his skin and his head feels as though it has been filled with cotton and there is no one around for thousands of blocks and Tommy  _ aches _ . There, stood atop that dirt and stone and wood pillar Tommy allows himself to break. 

He jumps into the sea and gathers his worldly belongings. It’s not much; a few battered photographs, a log and bell, a pickaxe. Dream is gone. He won’t be coming back for hours,  _ days _ , even. With this knowledge, Tommy leaves.

Tommy is 16 and he is alone. Here he is again, exiled, far from home, living underground. It’s not the same as last time; this time, he truly has no one on his side. Tubbo and Quackity and Fundy and Ranboo are in L’Manburg, a place from which he is banished. Dream is away, and anyways he was never Tommy’s friend ( yes he was, _ no he wasn’t _ ). Ghostbur is missing, off doing god knows what. Tommy is under Technoblade’s house, under his basement. Technoblade is gone, Phil is under house arrest, and Tommy is alone. Tommy is 16.

He steals Technoblade’s items, hiding them in the den for when he might need them later. Who knows how he might react to finding Tommy under his house. Tommy has learned that he can’t predict how anyone will act. He can’t trust like that again, not after what happened in the final control room. Not after what happened with Tubbo.

Tommy is 16 and here, under his oldest brother’s home, Tommy is hurt. He’s been dragged through conflicts and wars, watched his friends and family die only to be killed again (and again). He has died twice over. He almost took his last life himself, just to make it all stop. Tommy is betrayed and scared and alone. And at the end of it all, Tommy is so, so cold.

**Author's Note:**

> idk this started out as something else and turned into this. pls give me feedback. also dont give me shit for the "technoblade is a traitor" part im a tommy apologist


End file.
